1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to composite cooking apparatuses, and more particularly, to a composite cooking apparatus that includes an insulating plate with a heat reflecting layer formed thereon is installed between a planar heating element and a work coil, thus improving an insulating effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic cooking apparatus that performs cooking using electromagnetic induction heating applies a magnetic force to a cooking container, and then performs cooking using heat generated from the cooking container due to the applied magnetic force. The electronic cooking apparatus generates heat using a magnetic field, so that it may perform cooking without generating air pollution. Further, the electronic cooking apparatus typically has thermal efficiency of about 80% or above, so that it is an excellent cooking machine in an aspect of energy efficiency.
A conventional electronic cooking apparatus typically includes a work coil, to which a current is supplied to generate a magnetic field, an upper plate placed on the work coil to allow a cooking container to be seated thereon, and a ferrite plate placed below the work coil to allow lines of a magnetic force to pass therethrough.
In the conventional electronic cooking apparatus having the above construction, when a current is supplied to the work coil, a magnetic field is formed around the work coil. At this time, magnetic force lines forming the magnetic field form a closed loop that connects the upper plate, an inside of a bottom of the iron cooking container and the ferrite plate.
When the magnetic force lines formed in this way pass through the inside of the bottom of the iron cooking container, an eddy current is generated in the cooking container, and heat is generated from the iron cooking container by an electrical resistance as the eddy current flows. Further, the heat generated from the iron cooking container is transmitted to food placed in the cooking container, and thus the food is cooked.
However, the conventional electronic cooking apparatus is problematic in that it performs cooking in an induction heating manner, so that only an iron container capable of executing induction heating can be used as a cooking container, and a non-iron container cannot be used as a cooking container.
Further, the conventional electronic cooking apparatus is problematic in that, when cooking is performed using only a work coil, a cooking time lengthens if an amount of food increases, so that the electronic cooking apparatus is not suitable for cooking a large amount of food.